iActually Care
by Disasterly
Summary: When it comes to major decisions, who actually cares most to make the right choice? The secrets, hate, love, pain, hope and faith between three bestfriends. What actually matters most to each of them? s e d d i e 3
1. She's a Fiesty One

**A/N: Needa get some of this legal stuff out of the way, **_**just**_** incase...**

**DISCLAIMER: Once there was a girl, who enjoyed surfing the web and reading online stories about TV shows. She read a lot about a show called iCarly, and found it quite interesting. She began to write about iCarly, even though she didn't own the title or characters, and never would. This upset her, but she continued to write about what will never be [or maybe might!] for the fun of it. She was happy with the work Dan Schneider was doing with the real show, and let him keep doing his job.**

* * *

"You'd better give it to me or else, Freddork!" Sam pestered, as she lifted her right fist high into the air.

"No Sam, my mother packed these specifically for me and I'm not going to just let you take them whenever you--"

She sent her fist into my right shoulder, causing me to wince in pain.

"Okay, okay! Here, take them!" I said, surrendering. I slid my two phat cakes across the table over to Sam.

"Sam, it's not nice to hit Freddie!" Carly told her, nudging her slightly. My shoulder began throbbing, as I lightly massaged it.

"Well, he's gotta know how it works around here" she then winked at my direction. I slumped down in my chair, biting into my remaining food, being a green apple.

"I hope this isn't gonna be a daily routine. You know, I happen to like phat cakes too!" I protested in my own defense.

"Who cares? You stupid momma's boy…" she attacked while biting into one of my phat cakes. Carly loudly sighed, and slid her packet of chips over to me.

"See Sam? At least Carly is a descent enough person to care for me and nurture me. You don't see her taking my food, do you? No, 'cause she's a better person than you'll ever be! Do you understand why I like her more than--"

"Oh boohoo, cry me a river!"

"You know what, Sam?!"

"What, dork?!"

"Guys! That's enough!" Carly interrupted, slamming her hands down on the table, "I'm sick of your constant bickering! There are more important things in the world!" she stood up, and dashed off, obviously upset. Sam shot me a death stare, picked up my phat cakes, and then chased Carly out the cafeteria and into the main hallway.

Rolling my eyes, I stood myself up, gathered my belongings, and quickly walked after them.

I was making my way around the corner, until I heard I heard faint crying. I pressed myself up against the wall, not wanting to be seen, then opened my ears extra wide to hear what was going on.

"Are you…crying?" I heard Sam ask in a loud whisper, "because you know I'm not good with this kind of stuff."

"I just want us to all be friends and _not_ attack each other!" Carly responded, now sniffling.

"Don't let that nub bother you, no matter how annoying he is," Sam said in attempt to cheer her up.

"It's not just him, it's you too, Sam. I really want you to at least _try_ to be a bit nicer to him!"

"Eh?! What?! No way!"

"Sam, please! For me?"

"Alright, but _just _for you, okay? Especially not **ever** for that dork..."

I saw the girls passing their lockers as I came around the corner. Upon spotting me, Carly turned away, and was patting her eyes dry.

"Look Carly, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to upset you…" I apologetically said, as I leant against the wall next to her.

"It's fine," she smiled, while turning back around to face me, her eyes slightly red. The sound of the bell rang loudly, as kids made their way out of the cafeteria and toward their lockers.

Opening my own locker, I looked at my timetable to see what I had next.

"I have a free period, what about you guys?" I asked, looking over to the girls. It was so much handier now that I got the locker in between the girls. Now I wouldn't have to walk a far way to get to them between and after classes.

"Um…" Carly began, as she opened up her bright pink folder, that was covered in butterflies, iCarly stickers, and a big photo of her, Sam and myself right in the centre of it, "…yep. I have a free too. Sam?"

"I have Miss Briggs for History, so yes, I consider to have a free aswell," she grinned, then slammed her locker shut. I always wondered how Sam never felt bad about anything she did. She'd abuse people, never do her homework and would always skip class. She even hurt her best friend, and assumed it wasn't her fault! I also wondered if she had a soft side, you know? Is there a caring little girl inside of Sam crying to be let out?

The three of us made our way to the school garden. Not many children sat there. In fact, no one ever sat there. It was a large forest of green, with a hedge of flowers that would dance in the wind. The grass was covered in dew, and the sky was filled with fog.

"It's so beautiful out here," Carly said, as she sat herself on a large rock that was between two bushes. Her shiny white teeth contrasted against the thick branches of the trees behind her. Sam had one eyebrow raised, and began to explore through the bushes.

"Wow, there are so many hiding spots here!" Sam exclaimed, as a grin spread wide across her cheeks, "It's perfect to shove a body!" Carly and I both shot her wide-eyed looks.

"Not that anyone would _need_ to…" she said, in her own defense. Rolling my eyes, I sat down beside Carly, with my hand about half an inch away from hers. Surprisingly, she put her hand on top of mine, shot a glance at me, and then smiled. Letting out a soft chuckle, she gently slid her hand over mine back onto her thigh. I felt blood rush right to my face, and kept my head down as a blanket of crimson flushed across my cheeks.

Sam came from behind and pushed me forward, off of the rock. She sat herself down and began sipping on a juice box.

My face was in the dirt, so I lifted myself up and spat a few times to get the taste of mulch out of my mouth. I shot Sam a look of disapproval, and then began to dust of my face.

"Oh, by the way Fredwad, I need a ride home from school this afternoon," Sam informed me, while she tossed her finished juice box at my head.

"OW!"

"Oh, man up Benson"

"Whatever..."

"So...you gonna give me one?"

"Give you _what?"_

"I don't know... A LIFT HOME?"

"Why would I do _that_?!"

"Because we're _friends_, Freddie. And friends help each other out in their time of need!"

"Why don't you go home with Carly?"

"I'm meeting with my grandpa this afternoon, so I can't," Carly had joined the conversation.

"Please Freddie!" she tilted her head slightly to the side and began to bat her eyes. Shrugging, I agreed. Hopefully this would make her less aggressive toward me for a while. Well, at least I hoped.

"Well, you're gonna have to wait for me to come out of AV Club. This afternoon we're taking apart cameras, and then fixing their motherboards to get them working. If we can fix ours, Mr. Lewis said we can keep them!" I happily explained, now feeling excited for the school day to end. Sam had her head rested on Carly's shoulder, then snored loudly.

"Yaaaaawn… oh, sorry, we're you speaking? It must've been boring, or you were just being a dork," Sam replied smirking, now standing up.

"Watch it Sam…" I grunted.

"Just come and find me after your afternoon in your stupid nerd cave, okay?" Sam explained. She walked up to me, petted my back, and made her way back inside. Carly and I both followed.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well?! What do you guys think?! This is my first ever fanfic, so I really hope you enjoy it! Feel free to review and criticize. I do take criticism and use it to help my story better. Also, I'm in need of names for my next chapter! Feel free to comment with name ideas aswell. If I get a lot, I'll draw one randomly out of a hat.

**Please check back soon for the next chapter (;**


	2. Capture the Moment

**A/N: Just a heads up, I tried to edit my first chapter (to improve it!) but the editting won't save, or at least, hasn't shown up. So, if you find mistakes in Chapter One, don't worry, i've noticed them, but they just won't save!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not affiliated with iCarly in any way, or do I own a part of it. Dan Schneider has all ownership of it, and i'm just a fan using his characters for my own and others entertainment!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**"A Picture says a Thousand Words"**

Rain was hitting the window of our classroom heavily, and the pitter patter of it could be heard splashing against the roof.

"Alright class," Mr. Lewis' voice echoed through the room, "you guys have ten minutes left to finish your cameras." We had been working on them for about half an hour when our teacher said this.

Nearly completed, I melted two wires together, wrapping them around each other, and then shoved them back into the camera. I gently slid the cover of it back on, holding it in place with my hand.

Looking at my desk, I realised I had forgotten to get a screwdriver. Scoping the room, I spotted Shane, the boy who used to be my closest friend in AV club, until the Carly and Sam incident that happened last year.

"Shane," I yelled across the room, "do you think you could pass me the flat headed screwdriver?"

He looked in my direction, attempting not to make any eye contact with me.

"…sure." Shane paced over, placed the yellow-handled screwdriver onto my bench, and then walked off.

"Thanks." I twisted the small screws into the case and lifted the camera in my hands. I spun it around slowly between my fingers, closely inspecting it. Mr. Lewis came from behind and peered over my shoulder.

"It looks great, Fredward!"

"Please, call me Freddie," I corrected him. If anyone began calling me 'Fredward', I don't know _what _I'd do.

"Sorry, Freddie," he replied apologetically, "why don't you go outside and take a photo for me? Just to see if it works," he then winked.

Feeling a bit queasy, I nodded, and then rushed out of the room. _What could I take a photo of?_ I thought to myself. _Maybe a photo of rain hitting a puddle in the garden! I'm sure no one else would think to do that!_

Pacing through the halls, I made my way to the back door. Opening it, it revealed outside, the way to the garden. I slid my hood over my head and stepped out into the rain. Looking for the biggest puddle, I cautiously walked around the grass, not wanting to step into a huge muddy mess. I'm sure if I did, my mother would make me bathe at least twice to get rid of the 'germs.'

"_Wait for it to be sunny, never play out in the rain when it's muddy_" I could hear my mother's voice echo in my head. She would make up similar sayings to discipline me when I was younger. A lot of them involved rhyming and singing.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I bent down over a puddle, camera set and ready in my hands. I was waiting for the perfect moment to snap of when a droplet hit the water.

Then I heard something. The sound of someone singing. Standing back up straight, I looked around, trying to listen to where it was coming from. I could hear the slow strumming of a guitar and a blissful voice going along with it.

"_Just keep tugging, pushing, pulling, all my little heartstrings.  
Got me all tied up in knots,  
anytime I see your face…"_

I was walking around the garden, looking for the voice of this girl. It started to get louder and louder as I made my way toward the big oak tree. The guitar kept strumming but no words were said anymore. Confused, I stood still and just listened. The girl let out a yelp, then a groan.

"Come on! I need lyrics!" I heard the voice say. I slowly tiptoed closer toward the strumming, and then hid behind a bush. I slid my camera out of my pocket, and poked it out around the bush. Without looking, I clicked it a few times, and then brought it back in before she had a chance to hear the camera.

I dashed through the rain and back into the school.

As I walked into AV club, Mr. Lewis looked at me and smiled.

"Ah, Freddie! We were just about to pack up. Just hand in your photo negatives and I'll develop them overnight, and hand them back to you tomorrow." I opened the backing of my camera, pulled the photo reel out, and passed it into his hand.

Everyone began to gather their belongings and walk out the door. Standing in the doorway, I looked left and right, searching for the blonde-haired demon.

"Sam?" I called out, "Sam, where are you?"

"Mhm! I'm mhin mheya!" I heard her voice echo, coming from the direction of the cafeteria.

_Of course. Of course that's where Sam would be._ Sam came waddling out of the cafeteria doors carrying half a chicken breast in between both of her hands.

"…why?"

"I was hungry, plus, no one in the canteen and lots of food, what else would I do? You're smart, you have a brain. Use it," she answered, while gulping down a piece of chicken.

"Well, my mom should be here soon, so let's go."

"Err, in a sec, I just need to drop something off…" Sam ran down the hall and walked in front of the very last door. She got onto her knees, and pulled a hair pin out and picked at the lock. She managed to unlock the door, and she pushed it inward. She flung a long black bag from her shoulder, and then disappeared into the darkness. About a minute later, she emerged without the bag.

"Okay, I'm ready," she said as she closed the door, and walked back to me.

* * *

We dashed through the rain and quickly opened the car doors. I hopped into the front, as Sam sat alone in the back.

"Oh… hello Samantha," my mom said, looking at her through the mirror in disgust. My mom never really liked Sam that much. She always told me that I shouldn't be hanging out with bad-influences like her.

"It's Sam," she corrected my mom. I guess I'm not the only one who doesn't like their full name.

"Right, sorry. Where am I taking you today?" My mom asked, "…home?"

"Nah, mom's got some skin infection or something, and wants me to pick the scabs," Sam was shivering at the thought, "just take me to the Groovy Smoothie."

"Is your mom okay?" I asked, slightly curious.

"She's okay, I'm just not gonna touch her disgusting skin. Melanie can do that."

"…Melanie?" my mom asked.

"She's my sister."

"Since when do _you _have a sister?"

"Since I was _born_?" Sam rolled her eyes.

"You don't have a sister!"

"Yes I _do _dipthong!"

"Samantha!"

"Sorry Mrs. B"

We pulled up in front of the Groovy Smoothie, and Sam hopped out. My mother faked a smile, and waved, while I raised my eyebrows at her. As we began to drive off, I saw Sam blow me a raspberry through the back mirror.

"I don't understand how you hang out with her! She's rude, and seems to call you names all the time!" my mother lectured me, concerned.

"That's just Sam, she's rude and calls everyone names."

* * *

**What did you guys think of Chapter Two? I tried to upload it as soon as I could, so I can upload Chapter Three! Thankyou to those who PM'd me name ideas, i'll be using them soon! Keep checking back for more, 'iActually Care'!**


End file.
